melroseplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Marchette
Chris Marchette is a recurring character on Melrose Place, portrayed by Andrew Williams. Chris was an Australian international department store owner who was interested in the services of Jane Mancini to provide a line of clothing for his stores. Upon their first meeting, he asked Jane out on a date, which went very cordially. They dated for a while, but Chris began to display a darker side to his personality after he and Jane came home to find Sydney Andrews tied up to the bedpost. From then on, he would degrade Sydney by calling her a whore and make crude phone calls to her. Sydney tried to tell Jane, but she didn't believe her. Chris later cornered Sydney and forced a kiss on her, taunting her that Jane would believe anything he said before telling her he would be in touch. He continued to charm everyone else in the building, even hiring a down-on-her-luck Jo Reynolds to do a photo shoot. One morning, Chris mistook Jake Hanson for a delivery boy and made the comment that he was going to take Sydney's salary out in trade since she used to be a prostitute. When Jane questioned Chris on the matter, he twisted things around to make himself look like the victim. Chris then tried to rape Sydney after she got a job working at Shooters after Jake asked Sydney to lock up the building, but she was able to fight him off and hide in the storage closet. Chris and Jane went to Las Vegas to get married, but Michael Mancini and Kimberly Shaw were able to stop the wedding. Michael was worried that Chris was trying to get control in Jane's company. Chris snapped at Jane, but after winning big at the casino, Chris and Jane had sex for the first time. After they returned from Las Vegas, Jake confronted Chris and the two had a fight. Jake knocked Chris into the pool and warned him to watch his step with Sydney. This angered Chris and an even darker side to his personality began to emerge. He hired Mr. Black to extort money from Jake and was revealed as a friend of Lauren Ethridge, in addition to having mob connections. He agreed to call Mr. Black off of Jake if Sydney would sleep with him. To save Jake's life, Sydney caved and had sex with Chris against her will. After Jane let Marchette have access to the company's bank account, he stole all of her money and kidnapped Sydney, running away to Las Vegas. Sydney was initially repulsed, but once she got a taste of the high life, was not really a hostage anymore. Jake, Jane, and Michael flew to Las Vegas after Sydney called them once she she found out he stole Jane's money. Michael and Jane confronted Chris, who had lost all but five thousand dollars of Jane's money. Chris knocked Michael out and made a run for it, escaping without ever paying for his crimes.